Before the Rain, too
by TheElevennth
Summary: Secuela a "You are the smell after the Rain". Dos años después, Shin Seijuro y Kobayakawa Sena ya son universitarios. Viven juntos, tienen una rutina establecida y definitivamente, nada debería poder salir mal, ¿no?


¡ALOHA, my friends! ¡He vuelto! ¡He vuelto! ¡Estoy viva! YEEAAAH!

Tengo muy poca vergüenza, ya lo sé, pero después de perder las primeras 10.000 palabras de mi oneshot ShinSena me deprimí, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero me he animado a reescribirlo (2 años para animarse, JÁ). Había olvidado por completo la existencia de esta historia hasta que, ayer noche, vagando por mis antiguos marcadores, encontré el fic y empecé a leerlo por curiosidad.

Me he pasado toda la noche leyendo mi propio fic, llevándome las manos a la cabeza cada vez que encontraba algún error e incluso riéndome de mis propios chistes, luego procedí a leer todos mis reviews y antiguos sentimientos salieron a flote al leer todo el amor y apoyo que tantas personas me dedicaron durante aquellos 18 días, hace tanto tiempo.

Aún sin dormir, me he decidido a planificar y escribir lo prometido. No sé si lo leeréis, no sé si lo habéis olvidado ya, pero yo no os he olvidado, ¡y aquí está!

**x**

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield 21** es propiedad de **Riichiro Inagaki **y **Yusuke Murata**, pero, ¿y lo divertido que es shippear la propiedad de otros?

**x**

_Antiguas leyendas hebreas hablan de la secuela prometida de 'You are the smell after the Rain' a modo de one-shot ShinSena y TakaSaku. La leyenda también cuenta que tras el gran incendio de la biblioteca de Alexandria (?) y el cambio de servidor de google docs a google drive muchos documentos se perdieron para siempre, y una de estas pérdidas fue, en efecto, la continuación de 'You are the smell after the Rain'. La autora de esta leyenda, descorazonada por la pérdida, lo dejó pasar._

_Ya han transcurrido casi dos años desde entonces, y la secuela, olvidada y tímida, asoma la cabeza por la puerta y se apresura a hacer una reverencia pidiendo primero disculpas, y segundo, vuestra atención una vez más._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - After so much time, nearly forgotten**

_Gonna open my heart, right at the scars_

_Listen up, gonna do what I'm told_

_Take a shot in the rain, walk for the pain and listen up_

_I tried all the way..._

_Wait for me, wait for me_

_It's all better now, it's all better now_

**-Wait for me, Kings of Leon**

Cuando Sena acabó el instituto sin suspender ninguna asignatura, sus padres -y Mamori- decidieron que su misión en la vida, la de conducir a Sena por un camino seguro hasta la Universidad, había sido todo un éxito, y tras algunas lágrimas de emoción e incredulidad compraron una botella de sake e invitaron a comer al novio de su hijo -imaginad las caras- y a algunos amigos.

De eso hacía casi dos años ya, y Sena ahora era un atleta universitario de fama nacional en la Universidad de Kyoto. La de sus amigos había sido una ascensión similar, Monta y Kurita habían ido a la Universidad del Este, donde su talento permanecía tímidamente oculto a falta de un quarterback que diese la talla, y por lo que sabía, algo parecido había ocurrido con algunos de sus otros compañeros. Salvo Hiruma, por supuesto. Hiruma Youichi era especial.

Nadie sabía lo que estudiaba ni lo que hacía, pero en sus dos años en el extranjero había fundado varias multinacionales que había usado para extender su red de recursos y contactos desde Japón hasta los mismos confines del planeta. Todo el mundo sabía, a estas alturas del cuento, que Hiruma estaba a un lustro de conquistar el mundo, y nadie podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Nada salvo temer.

Mientras tanto, en Japón, Shin había decidido atender a la universidad privada de Ritsumeikan, cuyo precio de matrícula ascendía a la obscena cantidad de 2.693.990,978 yenes. A pesar de que la misma Universidad de Ritsumeikan había ofrecido una beca deportiva a Sena que cubría la mitad de la matrícula, Sena no pudo pagarlo. Por otra parte, el padre de Shin, Hayato, se había negado a dejar que su hijo estudiase en la Universidad pública de Kyoto.

Una cosa es que hubiese pasado por el aro y hubiese admitido que su hijo tenía una relación con el pequeño runningback, y otra muy distinta era dejar que el heredero de su fortuna tuviese una educación mediocre. Por ahí sí que no pasaba.

Dentro de lo que cabe tenían suerte de poder estudiar en la misma ciudad, ahora vivían juntos en un apartamento alquilado a partes iguales y todo iba en viento en popa. Arcoiris y nubes de algodón de azúcar inundaban la vida de Kobayakawa Sena.

Nada podía salir demasiado mal, ¿no?

**x**

El comentarista agarró el micrófono con fuerza y empezó a presentar el partido con entusiasmo bajo la mirada atenta de cientos de personas que aullaban animando a sus equipos.

-¡Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros! ¡Me complace presentar el comienzo del que será, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los partidos más interesantes de la temporada: Kyoto vs Ritsumeikan! A un lado tenemos una de las mejores ofensivas del mundo universitario, y al otro, el muro impenetrable que Ritsumeikan heredó del poderoso Oujou. ¡El árbitro avanza hasta el centro del campo!

El estruendo del público inundó las gradas cuando el comentarista anunció la entrada de los jugadores que por primera vez vestían los colores azul y amarillo de Kyoto. Acompañado de Riko, anunció con sus florituras habituales al quarterback, la línea y continuó con la recepción.

-¿¡Quién surca los aires con la facilidad de un halcón?! Decidme su nombre, sé que lo conocéis… - el público vitoreó más fuerte - ¡Eso es! El receptor de la Universidad de Kyoto, ligero como una pluma, rápido como el viento es... HONJOU TAKA!

El receptor pasó el umbral oscuro del pasillo y al entrar al campo la luz del sol lo cegó unos instantes, el campo retumbaba con el partido inaugural del torneo de Otoño, vitoreaban su nombre y levantando una mano con cierta determinación correspondió los vítores y se reunió con sus compañeros.

-Lo estáis esperando, lo sé, no seáis impacientes… - el público enloqueció y el antiguo merchandising de los Deimon Devil Bats brilló en las gradas cuando centenas de aficionados levantaron los tridentes rojos en el aire - ¡Tiene el récord de velocidad de todos los institutos y Universidades de Japón, nadie ha conseguido domar al pequeño murciélago y las leyendas sobre sus piernas doradas han llegado hasta la tierra de la Libertad, aquél al que llamáis Eyeshield 21 está hoy aquí para prestar su velocidad a Kyoto…! - El comentarista rió por lo bajo, el público había enloquecido, sujetando el micrófono con fuerza se levantó del asiento - ¡KOBAYAKAWA SENA!

Y conforme el público animaba al runningback más querido de Japón…

No pasó nada.

Nada de nada. Por la oscura boca del vestuario por donde Sena tenía que haber esprintado haciendo una entrada triunfal sólo corrió una brizna de hierba.

Los vítores se apagaron al cabo de medio minuto y se transformaron en cuchicheos.

-¿Kobayakawa Sena? ¿Dónde está Kobayakawa Sena? - Riko se encogió de hombros, el comentarista, cejas alzadas, siguió preguntando mientras el murmullo del público se extendía. Sus compañeros de equipo empezaron a mirarse unos a otros, Juumonji, en la línea, se acercó a Taka con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh, ¿sabes dónde está Sena? - Taka negó en silencio - Qué demonios…

**x**

Con un estruendo metálico Shin empujó el ya no tan pequeño cuerpo de Sena contra la taquilla, levantándolo por el trasero mientras este abrazaba su cintura con las piernas. Los cascos habían quedado relegados a un lado, la camiseta con el 21 amarillo y azul estaba abandonada en una esquina mientras Shin le _arrancaba_ las protecciones del pecho y besaba su cuello como un lobo hambriento. Sena había pasado ambos brazos por encima de las protecciones de los hombros y acariciaba su nuca entre gemidos ahogados.

-Sh-shin, tenemos un partido, hay que… hay que… - su cerebro lo sabía, ¿vale?, sabía lo que había que hacer, si le daban sólo un instante para pensarlo podría recordar exactamente porqué estaba allí y con qué propósito, si tan solo… Si tan solo Shin no hubiese apretado más su cuerpo contra la taquilla con un gruñido hambriento mientras le obligaba a entreabrir los labios, si tan solo no hubiese mordido tan suavemente su labio inferior a la vez que arañaba con estudiada precisión la parte baja de su espalda causándole escalofríos.

Su cerebro aprendió la lección y no volvió a molestar a Sena con tonterías, tonterías como que había más de un millar de personas esperando su entrada triunfal en el campo de juego. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como en el hecho de que podía notar perfectamente la erección de Shin, incluso a través de las protecciones y los pantalones, formando una dura curva en su entrepierna, y que lo estaba volviendo loco. Apretó su trasero contra ella de forma obscena y Shin dejó escapar otro gruñido grave, colocó una mano en su mandíbula para alzarla y mordió su barbilla para marcar un sendero de besos y mordiscos hasta sus labios. Shin apretó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Sena, intentando que la nanométrica distancia entre ellos desapareciese por completo, besando sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana, como si la salvación de su alma dependiera de ello y _Shin, Shin estaba convencido de que dependía de ello_.

Cuando Sena tuvo espacio para respirar un centímetro cúbico de aire entre los labios de Shin y los suyos, dejó escapar un quejido débil.

-Sh-shin…

Shin se detuvo en seco y ladeó la cabeza unos centímetros en dirección a la puerta del vestuario, agudizando el oído mientras la respiración de Sena le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Creo que he escuchado algo… - susurró Shin. Efectivamente, unas voces, en forma de eco, se acercaban por el pasillo, ("_¿Dónde demonios está Kobayakawa Sena? ¿Ha venido a la Universidad hoy? ¿Alguien sabe algo? No lo sé. Hace media hora lo he visto en el vestuario, con los demás… Yo no lo he visto, no sabría decirte._")

Sena abrió los ojos como platos y se separó de Shin causando un estruendo metálico que resonó en el vestuario, de nuevo por culpa de la dichosa taquilla. Shin tragó saliva con su expresión de habitual seriedad. Hablaron en susurros.

-Saldré por la otra puerta.

-Está bien, ve, corre. Dios, Shin, no somos normales…

-Estoy satisfecho con nuestra salud mental - Sena rió por lo bajo mientras se colocaba las protecciones que Shin le había arrancado. El linebacker se ponía los guantes y lo miraba con cierta intensidad, serio, pero con un brillo juguetón -extraño- en los ojos.

-Claro que lo estás, tú eres peor que yo. -Shin se acercó pasándole una mano por la cintura y atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sí. Le besó, necesitado, esta vez suavemente.

-¿Y quién es el culpable? - susurró con seriedad contra los labios de Sena, que colocando las manos en sus hombros para apartarlo le sonrió tímidamente.

-No voy a dejarte ganar sólo porque sabes cómo halagarme, Seijuro.

-Mi especialidad es atraparte, no necesito que me des ventaja.

Las voces volvieron a escucharse_ ("Me ha parecido escuchar a alguien en el vestuario, ¡eh, ¿Eyeshield?!, ¿Kobayakawa Sena, estás ahí?") _y Shin se volvió rápidamente para marcharse por la puerta que daba al campo a la vez que intercambiaba una mirada fugaz con Sena, que estaba poniéndose la camiseta cuando un chico entró en el vestuario gritando su nombre. Lo último que acertó a ver fue a Sena haciendo una nerviosa reverencia de disculpa mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

**x**

El resultado del partido fue una victoria para Ritsumeikan, 34-20. El nuevo quarterback de Kyoto, un chico llamado Aoi Kazuya, había fallado completamente en la estrategia que había planeado para vencer a Ritsumeikan. Se había acobardado, pensando que si mantenía una posición defensiva, cerrada y segura, mantendría la ofensiva del otro equipo a raya. Abusó de las carreras de Sena, empeñado en que era la única carta de victoria que poseían, ignorando al cornerback y al receptor. Taka estaba visiblemente enfadado, y lo único que pudo hacer fue marcar al cornerback de Ritsumeikan.

Sena, por otro lado, se las arregló para evitar a Shin un par de veces, pero otro par fue incapaz de esquivar el trident tackle, y para cuando el árbitro pitó el final del partido Sena estaba exhausto. Le temblaban las rodillas por el sobreesfuerzo mientras que Taka ni siquiera había empezado a sudar. El receptor se acercó a Sena para ofrecerle un hombro en el que apoyarse, que Sena agradeció con una sonrisa tímida.

-Estarás muerto, Kazuya ha abusado de ti hoy - comentó el chico, pasando una mano por la cintura de Sena para ayudarlo a llegar hasta el banquillo. Sena asintió con una media sonrisa de circunstancia.

-Estoy acostumbrado - Taka compuso también una media sonrisa de empatía y cuando llegaron al banquillo, Sena se dejó caer con un bufido y una queja entre dientes. - Kazuya es amateur, y tengo entendido que su equipo nunca llegó a participar en ningún torneo. Es nuestra obligación aconsejarle.

Taka se cruzó de brazos, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado amable, Eyeshield. - Sena se rió, quitándole hierro al asunto, mientras se frotaba las rodillas distraídamente. Shin andaba en dirección a ellos con el casco al hombro, sin apartar la mirada. Sena le dedicó una sonrisa de soslayo desde la distancia y Taka volvió la vista un instante para ver llegar al linebacker. - Buen trabajo hoy, Shin. Tan preciso como siempre - comentó el receptor con una medio sonrisa.

-Gracias - musitó Shin, a la vez que Taka levantaba una mano a modo de despedida al marcharse. Sena lo vio alejarse sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, y cuando Taka estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharles levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada del linebacker.

-¡Estoy molido! – Shin le ofreció una mano enguantada que Sena tomó, incorporándose.

-El giro que haces sobre el tacón, justo antes de esprintar - comenzó Shin, seriamente –, lo has mejorado -La sonrisa de Sena se extendió a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la nuca, de nuevo en un gesto antiguo.

-Lo he repetido tantas veces para intentar huir del trident tackle…

-Yo soy de la opinión de que Sena-kun parece una bailarina cada vez que gira sobre los talones de esa manera – una risa socarrona, conocida, se acercó a ellos levantando su casco en una mano.

-¡Yamato! – Sena se llevó las manos a las caderas cuando una descarga sacudió ligeramente sus rodillas, haciendo que cambiase el peso de pierna aún con una sonrisa en la cara. Había crecido en los últimos dos años, pero Shin y Yamato aún lo hacían sentir pequeño-. ¡Tu segunda carrera ha sido espectacular!

Yamato levantó una mano para desechar humilde –y falsamente- el halago como quien espanta una mosca.

-No ha sido nada especial.

-En realidad, no lo ha sido. Su tiempo ha empeorado 0.08 segundos, aproximadamente.

-Bueno, Yamato no… -El antiguo runningback de Teikoku interrumpió a Sena, acercándose a Shin de frente, unos pasos.

-¿Esas cifras son reales o simplemente te apetece tocarme la moral, Seijuro?

-Es casi una décima de diferencia –Shin pareció crecerse bajo la mirada asesina de Yamato, superándose en seriedad –. Algunos dirían que es la diferencia entre ser mediocre y ser excepcional.

Estaban a un palmo de distancia, rodeados de un aura oscura que crecía bajo la seria intensidad con que se miraban. Sena contuvo el aire unos segundos y tragó saliva, Yamato al final sonrió, apartándose de Shin.

-¡Nos vemos, Sena-kun! – Shin seguía mirándolo, intentando firmemente atravesar la espalda de Yamato con la mirada. Taka, que acababa de intercambiar unas breves palabras con su quarterback, esperaba a Yamato cruzado de brazos en la entrada a los vestuarios, calzaba una expresión de cansancio y el runningback, sonriendo, le lanzó un beso con dos dedos. Taka se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, silenciosamente indignado, pero nadie lo vio ya. El público estaba abandonando el campo.

**X**

La rutina era simple, ambos se levantaban a eso de las 5:30 A.M., Shin abandonaba la cama al instante de abrir los ojos y para cuando Sena se volvía murmurando cosas en sueños, aún más dormido que despierto, Shin ya se había puesto una sudadera, unos pantalones de correr y se estaba atando las zapatillas. Sena extendía una mano a ciegas –con los ojos cerrados- en dirección a Shin, tanteando en las sábanas hasta que encontraba su espalda entre gruñidos y, cerrando los dedos en torno a la tela, tiraba de él.

-Es temprano… Muy temprano… Demasiado temprano… - Shin, haciendo oídos sordos a las usuales súplicas de la mañana, no dejaba que Sena tirase de él hasta la cama. En vez de eso se levantaba, causando que Sena dejase escapar un quejido cuando su mano caía sobre la colcha.

Shin salía de la habitación para comenzar a calentar mientras Sena se arrastraba fuera de las sábanas con infinito dolor y parsimonia. Y como decíamos, cada mañana era lo mismo. A las 6:00 A.M. Shin esperaba a que Sena se reuniese con él en el portal del edificio para comenzar a correr. Entonces Sena, puntual, aparecía frotándose los brazos para espantar el frío de las extremidades mientras hundía la cabeza en el cuello de su sudadera.

Corrían hasta las 7:30 A.M., cambiando la distancia y la ruta según sus necesidades, y para la hora de entrar en clase cada uno tomaba una línea de metro distinta, donde Sena se despedía con una sonrisa y Shin hacía su cosa con la mirada, esa cosa que hacía sólo cuando estaba Sena delante, esa cosa que no era exactamente una sonrisa, sino más bien un brillo cálido en los ojos a modo de despedida.

Aquella mañana las puertas del vagón se cerraron tras Sena con un traqueteo metálico, se acercó a un rincón y se sentó en un asiento libre mientras se pasaba la mochila bandolera por encima de las piernas. El metro comenzó a moverse y, con cierta sorpresa, notó que había menos gente de lo normal. Desvió la mirada hacia las puertas cuando el metro se deslizó dentro de un túnel. Sonaba una canción en su reproductor, acertó a escuchar sólo una frase que el cantante susurraba en inglés (_"wait for me, it's all better now, wait for me"_), antes de que, justo al salir del túnel, una explosión lejana hiciese temblar el receptáculo.

El vagón tardó el segundo en que Sena se paralizó por la sorpresa en inclinarse violentamente hacia atrás, tirándolo del asiento y haciéndolo volar por los aires conforme una ensordecedora explosión de sonido hacía estallar las ventanas en mil pedazos.

Y luego, oscuridad.

**x**

Le dolía la cabeza como si estuviesen clavándole agujas en la nuca. Dejó escapar un quejido de dolor cuando al moverse en la cama su cadera _crujió literalmente _bajo su peso. Soltó una bocanada de aire y entreabrió los ojos pesadamente.

Era de noche y la luz naranja de las farolas creaba sombras oscuras dentro de la habitación, que cubrían sus sábanas de forma irregular. Escuchaba el pitido imperceptible de una máquina a su lado, por encima de su cabeza, y por el ritmo supo intuitivamente que eran los latidos de su corazón. A su izquierda vio el perfil de una persona -una chica-, arropada con una manta que acababa de acomodarse en sueños, con un suspiro.

Sena la miró largamente, incapaz de ponerle nombre, y al rato se durmió otra vez.

**x**

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo era de día, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no era el día 'siguiente'. El dolor de cabeza había empeorado y se lo hizo saber al mundo con un gruñido bajo, murmurando ininteligiblemente algo que ni él mismo pudo entender. La luz que entraba por la ventana lo cegó esta vez, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos con molestia. Las tres personas que de pie hablaban entre susurros delante de su cama enmudecieron al instante, volviendo la cabeza para mirarle.

-¡Sena! - El nombrado sonrió al reconocer a su padre como a uno de los tres individuos, que se acercó al momento para cogerle de la mano con una risa nerviosa de alivio. Su silueta bloqueó la luz de la ventana, hecho que Sena agradeció silenciosamente.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza - murmuró, llevándose una mano a la frente. Su padre se giró para hablar con los demás, dejando que la luz de la ventana le diese de lleno otra vez. - ¿Alguien… alguien podría bajar esa persiana?

La chica se apresuró a hacerlo, dejando la persiana entreabierta y pasando las cortinas semitransparentes por encima. Tenía una figura bonita, era alta y tenía el pelo de un color rosa -rojizo- y largo. Cuando se giró de nuevo para acercarse a su cama con una sonrisa, Sena pudo reconocer que tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, y pudo también reconocer que era la chica que había visto junto a su cama la noche anterior, velando su sueño. Había algo cálido acerca de ella, y Sena se sintió mucho mejor al notar la mano de la chica, reconfortante y segura, apretando la suya.

-Gracias.

-Voy a avisar a su madre, ¿cuidáis de él? - su padre le lanzó una mirada aliviada a Sena, para cerciorarse de que realmente estaba despierto, y de que estaba a salvo. Un chico pálido, alto y de pelo negro estaba junto a ellos.

Sena casi lo había pasado por alto, y aunque aún no había dicho una sola palabra, algo le decía que su voz era grave y tranquila. Tenía la certeza de que no podía ser de otra forma. El chico, sintiéndose observado, le devolvió la mirada.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Su tranquilidad se esfumó y sintió pánico. Había algo intenso y memorable en la forma en que le miraba, el dolor de cabeza volvió cuando quiso recordar dónde había sentido aquello mismo, y el recuerdo se le escapó escurridizo entre los dedos. Al final apartó la mirada, sintiéndose intimidado y vencido, y se volvió hacia la chica con pánico, ya despierto y mucho más confuso.

-No sé quiénes sois - susurró Sena, agarrando la manga de la chica. La sonrisa se esfumó de su cara, y el chico cambió de postura, poniéndose tenso. Hubo un silencio incómodo y Sena miró a su alrededor, inseguro. Se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. - Hay algo, algo…

La chica levantó la mirada rápidamente, buscando los ojos del otro.

-Voy a avisar al médico - murmuró, y conforme lo decía ya se había incorporado y salía de la habitación.

Se quedaron unos segundos de silencio durante los cuales Sena se dedicó a mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuese la persona que tenía delante, el chico dio un paso en dirección a la cama. Su voz era exactamente como había imaginado. _Algo_ le decía que eso no era coincidencia.

-Shin. Shin Seijuro - Se miraron y, de nuevo, se le aceleró el pulso.

-Lo siento - susurró Sena, con voz ahogada y un miedo que no conseguía entender- no te recuerdo -vio la mandíbula de Shin trabajar tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, en completo silencio. Sena ladeó un poco la cabeza, entrecerrando la mirada, había algo… _algo_… - _¿Shin-san?_

Sena no sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pero, pero estaba seguro -o al menos _algo_ en su cabeza estaba seguro- de que esa era la forma_ correcta_ de decirlo. '_Shin-san_' sonaba familiar, el miedo pareció disiparse un poco y de nuevo, de nuevo el recuerdo se le escapaba de entre los dedos, escurridizo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en las sienes.

Shin se acercó un poco más a la cama, pareció tragar saliva, y por alguna razón que desconocía -todo era desconocido ese día- supo a ciencia cierta que esa era una imagen extraña de contemplar.

-Sena, tú eres… - La frase quedó suspendida en el aire cuando la chica pelirrosa volvió junto a otra mujer, su médico.

Shin dio un paso atrás, dejando espacio a la mujer, a la vez que carraspeaba imperceptiblemente. La chica, a la que más tarde recordaría como Mamori-neechan_, _se acercó a Shin y dejó caer una mano en su antebrazo con cierta lástima, en una especie de silencioso "_lo siento_". Sena no apartó la mirada de aquella mano en el antebrazo de Shin, que si había notado la presencia de Mamori, no había dado ningún indicio de que siquiera le importase.

Ese _algo_ molesto en la mente de Sena susurró, celoso, "_Bien_".

Un momento, ¿_celoso_?

-¿Sabes cómo te llamas, qué edad tienes y dónde estás?

-Me llamo Kobayakawa Sena y tengo… - ¿celoso de quién? ¿la chica era su novia? ¿era posible? - No… No lo sé, no estoy seguro. Pero estamos en Tokyo.

-Tienes 19 años y estás en Kyoto. Estudias en la Universidad pública y vives aquí - la mujer le miró por encima de unas llamativas gafas rojas con calidez, Sena cogió aire- Has tenido un accidente de metro. La explosión de uno de los motores generó una combustión en cadena que afectó a tres vagones.Tú estabas en el último receptáculo, la explosión hizo descarrilar tu vagón apartándolo de lo peor, pero te has llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza. - Sena entrecerró los ojos, fijando la vista en las sábanas. En esos momentos parecía un buen sitio que mirar -. No estás _tan_ desorientado, tus habilidades cognitivas y motrices parecen estar intactas. Estoy segura de que recuperarás la memoria pronto. - La mujer sonrió, cogiendo el historial clínico y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Seguiremos haciendo pruebas, mientras tanto intenta descansar, ¿vale?

La mujer se despidió amablemente. La chica respiró por fin, apartando su mano del antebrazo de Shin.

"_Bien_", volvió a susurrar la voz en su cabeza. Sena se río por lo bajo.

-No me puedo creer que haya llegado a la Universidad… - Mamori sonrió un poco, acercándose a la cama y tomando de nuevo su mano.

-Me llamabas Mamori-neechan. Nos conocemos desde el jardín de infancia y siempre has sido mi kouhai, también lo fuiste durante el instituto… ¿recuerdas el fútbol americano?

El fútbol americano. Algo hizo click en su cerebro y abrió los ojos, entreabriendo los labios.

-Sí. Lo recuerdo...Soy… Soy runningback, ¿verdad? Sé… Sé que soy runningback… - el dolor en las sienes volvió y bajó la vista - Eye-shield… - levantó la vista hacia el chico-. 21. Soy Eyeshield 21, ¿verdad? - Sena se dejó caer contra la almohada, molesto, cansado y dolorido. No preguntó si Mamori era su novia, ya le había dado una respuesta indirecta de que no era así, pero, ¿y los celos?, ¿había estado enamorado de su senpai? No podía recordarlo.

Mamori le sonrió dulcemente. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, una sonrisa de la que cualquier podría quedarse prendado.

-Eres Eyeshield 21, el mejor runningback del mundo amateur en Japón. Te dieron una beca deportiva en la Universidad y este… este… - Mamori miró a Shin, cogiendo aire - este es Shin. También juega al fútbol, y es, es tu…

-Compañero de piso - interrumpió Shin, con la misma expresión seria que había mantenido durante toda la visita. Mamori le miró y bajó la cabeza inmediatamente, componiendo una sonrisa triste.

-Tu compañero de piso.

Sena los miró con sospecha, había algo, algo… de nuevo, ese _algo_ que se le escapaba. Cogió aire, frustrado y dolido. Se llevó una mano a la frente con molestia. Había llegado a su límite.

**x**

Al día siguiente, Sena despertó de nuevo en la misma cama de hospital, igual de desorientado que el día anterior. Esta vez no había nadie junto a su cama, pero sí escuchó, sí alcanzó a escuchar una conversación entre Shin y Mamori, que hablaban fuera de la habitación, junto a la puerta, en susurros.

-¿No deberías decirle…?

-No creo que sea recomendable en su estado.

-Será un shock, pero tal vez podría ayudarle a recordar y…

-Seguiremos las indicaciones del médico y esperaremos.

-¿Y si no… y si no recuerda?

-Lidiaré con ello cuando llegue el momento, Anezaki.

-Uh, uhm, ¿has cambiado ya los muebles del apartamento?

-Sí.

-Sigo pensando que…

-Suficiente.

**x**

Cuando una semana después Sena atravesó la puerta de su apartamento le resultó igual de desconocido que si fuese la primera vez que ponía un pie en él. Shin pasó por su lado, llevando una maleta pequeña, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sena miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, Shin pasó de largo sin mediar palabra y entró en la cocina. Había una foto colgada en la pared, junto a la entrada. Sena dio unos pasos en su dirección para verla más de cerca.

Salían Shin y él. Shin tenía la misma cara de seriedad, pero tal vez había algo más en él… algo que tenía que ver con su mirada, algo que le hacía parecer contento incluso si no sonreía. Sena estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa radiante, y por el ángulo en que su brazo desaparecía a la derecha del marco pudo adivinar que había sido él quien había tomado la foto. Sonrió por inercia, al observar la foto, la felicidad de la imagen era contagiosa.

Continuó andando a pasos lentos por el pasillo que tenía enfrente mientras Shin trasteaba en la cocina. No había más fotos, pero Sena disfrutó curioseando hasta que el instinto lo llevó hasta la habitación al final del pasillo. Al entreabrir la puerta vio una cama grande, un escritorio y un armario. Pasó los dedos por encima del plumón y llegó hasta la mesilla de noche, donde abrió los cajones sin mucho resultado. Giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió al armario, dispuesto a encontrar cualquier cosa que le ayudara a recordar.

Encontró mucha ropa de deporte, cajas de zapatillas y más sudaderas de las que cualquier persona normal debería tener. Por la talla se dio cuenta de que estaba curioseando en la habitación de Shin, y decidió que lo mejor sería mantener la privacidad de su compañero de piso y no curiosear más. O al menos esa era su intención hasta que vio una camiseta, en la última percha, que llamó su atención.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la sacó, poniéndola sobre la cama para verla mejor. Alisó las esquinas, dejándola completamente estirada, la tela le era familiar al tacto. Pasó una mano por encima del enorme cuarenta azul, impreso sobre fondo blanco, y se mordió distraídamente el labio, intentando ubicar aquella prenda.

Había algo en ella que le causó un vuelco al corazón, un sentimiento similar al que había tenido cuando se encontró con los ojos de Shin el primer día en el hospital. Había un olor en ella que le causó _ansiedad_. Ansiedad porque no podía recordar, molestia porque no conseguía saber qué le estaban ocultando Shin y Mamori, tristeza porque _quería_ recordar. El olor de la camiseta le causó un picor extraño en la nariz, y supo que iba a llorar si no hacía algo.

No lloró, pero cogió la camiseta y la apretó contra su rostro, intentando ubicar ese enorme cuarenta en su memoria. Sólo consiguió que le doliese más la cabeza, y terminó dejándola encima de la cama de nuevo, su frustración creciendo por momentos.

-Es la camiseta de mi antigua equipación. La equipación de los Oujou White Knights. - Shin cruzó el umbral de la puerta hasta encontrar a Sena contemplando su camiseta. - Tú eras el runningback de los Deimon Devil Bats. Nos conocimos entonces. -Shin se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose levemente contra la puerta del armario.

La cabeza de Sena daba vueltas. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando la camiseta, y extendió sus manos hacia ella de nuevo. Dibujó el recorrido del número sobre la camiseta con un dedo y terminó levantándola en el aire para mirarla de frente.

-Me suena mucho… Me suena… tanto… - Sena se mordió de nuevo el labio, distraídamente. Se giró tragando saliva - ¿Sería muy raro que te la pidiese prestada? Quisiera… quisiera tenerla donde pueda verla.

Shin dejó escapar un suave bufido que parecía más un suspiro que una bocanada de aire. Y si Sena no hubiera estado seguro de que se equivocaba, habría jurado que su compañero de piso parecía triste. Pero de nuevo, amnesia, nadie podía estar seguro de nada.

-Quédatela - Shin se incorporó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - La cena estará lista pronto, tu habitación es la primera puerta a la derecha.

Y tal como vino, se fue, dejando a Sena con la camiseta del antiguo linebacker de los Oujou White Knights fuertemente apretada contra el pecho.

**x**

Después de lo que había sido una cena silenciosa y algo tensa, Sena se fue a dormir, decidido a descansar e ignorante de que la vida rara vez le deja a uno salirse con la suya.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí lanzó una rápida mirada a la camiseta blanca que descansaba sobre una silla, y un "_¿por qué no?_" fugaz cruzó su mente. Se acercó, y percibiendo de nuevo el mismo olor que antes había llamado su atención, decidió que necesitaba aquello. Se descamisó, quitándose los pantalones a la vez, y metió la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta, que le iba grande por un par de tallas. Le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de la mitad de los muslos, el cuello era enorme y las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos.

El tacto de la tela obró maravillas, era fresca y suave. Deshizo la cama para meterse en ella, decidido a dormir del tirón las siguientes doce horas, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Sena, ¿tienes… - Shin se interrumpió a media frase al ver su camiseta en el runningback. Su cara de póker se derrumbó cuando entreabrió los labios para decir algo y volvió a cerrar la boca, su voz sonando ligeramente estrangulada cuando finalmente habló - Lo siento, debería haber llamado. Lo siento.

Con una repentina prisa, Shin cerró la puerta de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

**Notas de pseudo-autora:**

La idea en sí no tiene nada de original. Es la idea más cliché del universo universal y debería sentirme mal por mi falta de originalidad, pero… No es como si la gente aquí leyese nada por la trama, de todas formas :D

Sed sinceras, queréis ShinSena, ¡y yo he venido aquí para proveerlo!

**Explicaciones respecto a un posible OoC:.** Sé que la forma que tienen de actuar Shin y Sena no es muy normal, pero quiero pensar que tras dos años siendo pareja y habiendo madurado las cosas han cambiado un poco. Shin está irremediablemente enamorado, en mi mente, y sin perder su seriedad al menos ahora tiene la confianza para tomarse ciertas libertades. Shin siempre es descrito como un personaje "salvaje" y lleno de determinación y seguridad en sí mismo que no tiene realmente vergüenza de hacer nada (flexiones descamisado fuera de un asador mientras todos cenaban, ¿alguien recuerda ese capítulo?), así que en mi mente de fangirl, cuando Shin gana un par de años y tiene confianza con alguien, actúa así. ¿Respecto a Sena? Todos sabemos que es un chico vergonzoso, tímido y taquicárdico, pero veo estos rasgos como algo propio de la juventud. Cuando al final del manga nos presentan a un Sena universitario parece muchísimo más seguro de sí mismo, infinitamente más tranquilo y centrado.

Basándome siempre en el manga, he intentado razonar sus comportamientos de la forma más lógica. Si de todas formas no os gustase cómo ha quedado, ¡supongo que lo siento, se hace lo que se puede!

Me veréis actualizar más pronto de lo que pensáis.

Tons of love, my friends!


End file.
